Quando você encontra o amor
by Anjinha Tsuki
Summary: Londres é magica, ainda mais no século 19, bailes, damas em seus vestidos, sendo cortejadas, cavaleiros levando rosas, essa seria uma temporada de bailes perfeita, mas isso não aconteceu com Kagome Higurashi, agora indo para a sua terceira temporada sem um marido era trágico, todos a achavam uma dama tolerável, mesmo com sua beleza, mas seria possível a chegada do duque Taisho para


Quando você encontra o amor

Capítulo 1 - A jovem Kagome Higurashi

Londres, 1817

O frio já começava a se despedir de Londres, assim as ruas começaram a ser invadidas por diversas mães desesperadas com suas filhas solteiras, o objetivo era acabar com todo o estoque de tecidos da cidade e superlotar todas as costureiras com milhares de pedidos de vestidos cava vez mais bufantes ou com babados em excesso, a temporada de bailes estava próxima e todas precisavam renovar os guarda-roupas para os vestidos ficarem atualizados com a moda da estação. Para um único motivo, encontrar um marido adequado.

Isso poderia ser muito animador para diversas jovens em sua primeira temporada, a magia de ser apresentada para sociedade, uma baile a cada noite, glamour de festas e Saraus, e é claro a oportunidade de ser a "Perola da temporada", a qual todas as noites diversos rapazes cairiam a seus pés atrás de uma única oportunidade de ter a chance de uma dança e de encantar a jovem, ser cortejada e sem demora ter um lindo casamento com o rapaz que se ama, mas a realidade é completamente diferente para a jovem Kagome Higurashi.

Ela já foi considerada a perola da temporada, e mesmo ganhando este titulo por dois anos seguidos, nenhum jovem rapaz capacitado teve coragem de lhe cortejar ou ate mesmo de lhe pedir a mão em casamento! Pelo contrario apenas rapazes que não tinham cérebro ou ate mesmo que ficavam extremamente encantados pela sua incrível beleza tentaram um corte, mas ela sabia muito bem que beleza é temporária e ela sonhava com o amor, pelo menos sonhou com ele. Kagome era sempre uma boa amiga, para rapazes com ótimos pensamentos e que usavam a cabeça para pensar ela era apenas uma amiga, e nada mais para ele.

Kagome agora novamente se encontrava na costureira, se preparando para a sua terceira temporada. Era espetada mais uma vez pela costureira que modelava mais um vestido de baile.

-Mamãe é realmente necessário outra reforma em meu guarda roupa, creio eu que não usei metade dos vestidos da temporada passada.

Kagome coloca gentilmente uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, ela uma jovem que acabara de completar vinte anos, dona de uma pele branca como a neve e longos cabelos negros como a noite, característica marcante na família Higurashi, seu falecido pai além de deixar de herança uma fortuna e o bom nome da família, deixou a característica marcante de longos e bem cheios cabelos negros como a noite e a mãe por sua parte a pele branca como a neve, característica marcante dos Higurashi, no qual deixou os 4 filhos conhecidos pela sociedade, os homens eram altos e com uma estatura de autoridade, já as damas uma altura mediana e corpos delicados, Kagome por si tinha um corpo que muitas jovens cobiçavam, seios fartos, cintura fina e quadris avantajados, mas isso ainda lhe deixava com um corpo perfeitamente delicado, seus olhos lembravam o campo, eram verdes encantadores, igual esmeraldas.

Kagome era dona de uma beleza única, mas só consegui despertar uma boa amizade entre os homens da sociedade londrina, todos a consideravam uma grande amiga e assim se passou por duas temporadas sem uma aliança de casamento nas mãos.

-Pare de reclamar minha cara, este ano você tem que se casar! Não irei poupar gastos em seu vestuário. A família Higurashi precisa mostrar a todos a sua beleza! Era o que seu falecido pai iria desejar se estivesse aqui. – A voz da Sra. Higurashi era de orgulho e determinação.

Kagome suspirava novamente sendo alfinetada pela costureira, a mãe sempre mencionava o nome da família quando queria impressionar, ou subornar os filhos, principalmente subornar os filhos... Os Higurashis, uma das famílias mais antigas da sociedade londrina vinha carregando há séculos viscondes de sucesso e sua mãe a Viscondessa viúva mostrava sempre o esplendor da família com seus quatro filhos, frutos de seu casamento. Miroku, Kouga, Kagome e Rin, a família toda havia sido abençoada com uma beleza exuberante, seu irmão mais velho Miroku o atual visconde retirava suspiro de todas as jovens do salão, além do titulo a beleza dele era exuberante, cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo baixo era sua marca registrada, alto, corpo robusto e olhos azuis escuros que lembravam a noite, e é claro, um homem agradável e inteligente, mas mesmo com seus vinte nove anos continuava solteiro e aparentemente não tinha nenhum interesse em se casar, dizia que em exceção de suas adoráveis irmãs a sociedade feminina em Londres estava deixando a desejar com jovens com uma inteligência questionável no qual não era suportável uma conversa com duração de mais de 5 minutos, assim deixando a senhora Higurashi em pânico e com mais cabelos brancos, Kouga por sua vez não era deixado para trás, mesmo não tendo nenhum titulo na nobreza sua beleza cativava a todas, e é claro toda mãe solteira de todo território londrino adoraria a ideia de ter uma filha casada com um dos Higurashi, a fortuna e o prestigio da família ajudava, e muito neste fato ,mas todos os irmãos eram altos e ótimos partidos, Kouga tinha olhos como do irmão e os cabelos negros em uma altura mediana também presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, diziam que eles eram gêmeos, mesmo com a diferença de quatro anos entre ele e Miroku, Kagome não ficou surpresa com as reações que teve em seus bailes com todas as mães fazendo questão de vir conversar rapidamente com ela para um elogio superficial a respeito de seu penteado ou de seu vestido e aproveitar a oportunidade de conhecer os irmãos que normalmente preferem a distancias de bailes.

-E olhe sua irmã ela esta radiante com aquele lindo vestido amarelo! – Dizia a mãe com um lenço secando os olhos demonstrando uma emoção.

-Creio que este ano mesmo ela ira encantar diversos rapazes e conquistar um ótimo casamento!

Kagome sorriu, seria a primeira temporada de Rin, e mesmo Kagome contanto todos os bailes detalhe por detalhe, sua irmã estava ansiosíssima para a sua estreia, ela era da mesma altura que Kagome, a altura ideal, só não tinha as mesmas curvas que a irmã, Rin não tinha seios tão fartos quanto os dela e seus olhos eram castanhos bem claros quase puxados para o verde, seus cabelos também negros presos em um penteado elaborado. Rin acabara de completar dezoitos anos, a irmã de idade mais próxima de Kagome, no qual desenvolveu um vinculo inquebrável.

Kagome sabia que ela seria facilmente cortejada por algum rapaz que ficaria encantado com o ar angelical da irmã, mas por um breve momento se sentiu confortável pelo fato de que este ano teria uma companhia nos salões de baile sempre lotados. Seria a terceira temporada de Kagome e nas duas anteriores já deixara a mãe em pânico negando quatro propostas de casamento.

-Ah Kah, olhe para você esta fantástica neste vestido! Ele combinou perfeitamente com você e ressaltou completamente seu corpo! Queria essas curvas... – Rin sempre dizia que invejava o corpo de Kagome, a mesma sempre dizia que homens preferem mulheres com "algo a mais", mesmo ela sempre sendo questionada aonde teria ouvido isso. E ela sempre respondia que tinha dois irmãos mais velhos bem crescidos e não muito discretos morando no mesmo teto que ela.

-E você esta encantadora neste vestido minha irmãzinha!

E ambas se abraçaram e deram uma leve risada com a cara de repreensão que receberam das costureiras que terminavam de ajustar os vestidos em seus corpos.

-Duas filhas na temporada, meu bom Deus tenha piedade do meu coração, há dois anos recebemos milhares de convites devido a você, agora imagine junto com sua irmã! Pobres mensageiros ficarão cheios de entregas. – Novamente sua mãe fingia enxugar uma lagrima com o lenço.

-Minha cara mãe, lembre-se que os convites na verdade são das milhares de mães com filhas solteiras em toda a Londres que querem a presença de um de meus irmãos em suas festas, já que sempre preciso ir acompanhada. Creio que na verdade o verdadeiro motivo de ainda estar solteira é alguma praga que devo receber dessas mães para ter a certeza que continuarei na temporada para arrastar meus irmãos comigo aos bailes.

Kagome sonhava com o amor e não apenas com um casamento no qual iria agregar valores a uma família, afinal ela era uma Higurashi e mesmo que após se casar seu sobrenome muda-se o seu marido teria muitos novos contatos e credito a se gabar. Ela não queria apenas um casamento agradável no qual ela suporta-se seu marido e sim ser amada como foi o casamento de seus pais, e por esse motivo recusou quatro propostas deixando sua mãe aos prantos.

-Nem brinque com isso, este ano definitivamente você ira encontra um marido! E creio que sua irmã não me dará tantas dores de cabeça como você. – A viscondessa massageou as temporas ato que Kagome sabia bem que era apenas uma atuação para sentimentalizar os filhos.

-Eu sinto que este ano teremos dois casamentos grandiosos! E isso inclui as duas como noivas, ou eu não sou uma Higurashi! – Desta vez a viscondessa novamente teve sue tom de voz autoritário e confiante, como se invoca-se um marido para as filhas na hora.

E assim se passou à tarde, três damas voltaram para a residência Higurashi com a carruagem lotada de vestidos preparados para maratonas de bailes que teriam inicio nas próximas semanas.

A conversa estava animada, mas Kagome apenas olhava pela janela da carruagem sem prestar muita atenção para o que sua mãe dizia e neste momento ela passava na frente de uma mansão bem conhecida de todos de Londres, a mansão do Duque Taisho, todos falavam que o duque agora viúvo nunca avia se casado após o falecimento de sua esposa, sua mãe dizia que quando ela era apenas um bebe os filhos do duque sempre iam os visitar com o pai que resolvia assuntos de negócios, mas Kagome não tem nenhuma vaga memoria dos rapazes e a mais de uma década nenhum dos dois coloca os pés em Londres, mas o que acontecera com o recente falecimento do duque, será que seus filhos irão voltar a Londres? Isso havia ocupado seus pensamentos por um bom tempo.

-Kagome por Deus você poderia descer desta carruagem! – Sra Higurashi dizia já parada na porta da residência aguardando a filha mais velha que aparentemente não tinha percebido que já teria chegado a seu destino, a casa dos Higurashi, mais uma mansão na verdade, o esplendor de colunas de mármore com um jardim muito bem cuidado, a casa estava na família a pelo menos mais de um século, mas sempre fora muito bem cuidada e ainda parecia como recém-construída.

Com ajuda do cocheiro Kagome desceu da carruagem e acompanhou sua mãe para dentro da residência, ainda faltavam três semanas para a temporada de bailes começarem, mas a sociedade já estava em a todo vapor, alguns convites solicitando a presença das damas já haviam chegado e é claro nenhum dispensava pelo menos uma menção sobre a presença de todos da família.

-Senhora seus filhos lhe aguardam na sala de estar no segundo andar – Alfredy o mordomo da família que acabava de recolher as capas das meninas avisava a Sra Higurashi.

-Meus filhos? Ambos em casa? Isso merece biscoitos e bolos! Alfredy por favor providencie e leve ate a sala.

Todas começaram a subir o longo lance da escada principal para o primeiro andar, a conversa estava animada e podia se ouvir os irmãos colocando todo o papo em dia, fazia algum tempo que Kagome não via seus irmãos, Kouga estava com vinte e cinco anos e que sempre vivia viajando, quase nunca parava em casa, e Miroku o atual visconde sempre tinha que cuidar dos assuntos da família, então vivia indo de uma a outra das residências dos Higurashis espalhadas pelo país, mas sempre fazia questão de voltar na temporada para lhe acompanhar, e como este ano a pequena Rin teria sua estreia, Kagome apostava que a volta de Kouga era especialmente por este motivo.

Em menos de um minuto todos já se encontravam acomodados na sala de estar após os cumprimentos e abraços repletos de saudades, Alfredy entrou trazendo uma longa e pesada travessa com diversas opções e um bule de chá para todos.

-Então meus queridos filhos o que os trazem de volta a Londres? – Dizia Sra Higurashi pegando a xicara de chá que Kagome acabara de lhe servir, como de costume Kagome sempre servi o chá em casa, ela sabia o como cada um gostava de ser servido, a quantidade de leite ou açúcar, ela nunca errava.

-Qual problema minha querida mãe, incomoda ter todos os filhos em baixo do ninho mais uma vez? – Dizia Kouga fazendo uma cara de ofendido pelo comentário da mãe e em seguida mordiscando um biscoito.

-Claro que não meu querido, o que mais gosto é ver vocês unidos, mas vou adorar mais ainda assim que ver todos casados. – E lançou um olhar para todos os filhos.

-Assim que encontrar uma jovem que tenha um cérebro na cabeça além de cabelos lhe garanto uma nora minha cara. – Miroku a respondeu mordiscando um biscoito – Alias trago noticias, não voltei somente para temporada e sim porque tenho negócios a resolver.

-Quais tipos de negócios lhe espantariam de me acompanhar a diversos e incríveis bailes com mães tão encantadoras meu querido irmão? – Kagome falava com uma voz zombando da situação do irmão que ela muito sabia queria certa distancia de bailes.

-Os negócios que envolvem o novo Duque Taishou minha cara e bela irmã – Miroku lançava um olhar significante para Kagome que acidentalmente deixou açúcar de mais em seu chá.

-Ele esta de volta a cidade, e como velhos e bons amigos no colégio temos muito a conversar, afinal não é sempre que o filho mais novo que recebe o titulo. – Dizia Miroku já se preparando para a reação das moças na sala.

Realmente esta seria uma temporada muito interessando em Londres.

Olá pessoas!

Depois de décadas estou de volta e com uma nova fic!

Estou com 3 fics paradas que pretendo continuar, e creio que agora que me formei terei tempo o suficiente! Esta é uma fic que escrevi já tem um tempo, adoro muitos romances vitorianos, então voltamos no tempo de vestidos maravilhosos, bailes esplendidos e jovens moças sendo cortejadas.

Ainda não finalizei todos os capítulos, mas espero que vocês gostem!

Mereço Reviews? 3


End file.
